The Normal Life or is it
by candylover98
Summary: The gang is in high school and there is no shamans. The teens are living the normal life or not. Love blooms but sometimes it turns ugly. There is swearing. No yaoi! Rated T to be safe.
1. The unusual group

Hello everyone! ~

This is my first fanfiction on Shaman king…well first fanfiction ever actually. I really love to read and write :) (but sadly I suck xD) now enough of my crap on with the story! Oh before we start there is swearing in the story and Shaman king does not belong to me...

* * *

"YOH! Are you ready yet?" the blue haired boy asked in annoyance.

He barged in Yoh's apartment, grabbed a can of soda and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Horohoro knew Yoh since he was three and was always relying on Yoh for everything. (especially food) They are also close with Ren, Chocolove, Ryu, Manta and Lyserg.

Two weeks ago the guys not including Chocolove and Lyserg (lol impossible to find a pairing for Chocolove xD ((don't u just love those faces)) but for Lyserg…just keep on reading) met 3 girls online and decided to meet them at the mall right around the corner.

"Hey jackass are you ready yet? It's like taking you a million years to get somethin to wear. Oh I get it teehee must be that you can't find anything to wear! Haha, what a loser!" said Horo

Yoh walks in the room with bed hair, in his PJs and clutching on his pillow, which by the way is in the shape of a orange. (just imagining it, its so cute!)

"Yawn…Oh hi Horohoro when did you come? I was sleeping sorry…Yawn."

"Fuck! Did you hear me at all?" said an obviously annoyed Horohoro.

"Oh…sorry not a word you said…heehee…"

Horohoro falls of the sofa because of surprise. "Then get ready dumbass!"

"SORRY HOROHORO!"

Ding Dong! ~

Horohoro opens the door to find Lyserg and Ren standing there. Lyserg was wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt with white writing, "X-Laws = Justice." Yeah right thought Horohoro, the X-Laws are Lyserg's neighbour, the hot (Horohoro's thought) girl's dad or brother. They were the new police reinforcements, and they make a huge racket all the time and are way over protective of Jeanne. Supper crappy right?

Next to Lyserg is yours truly Ren. (sorry to bug but my favourite characters are Ren and Hao xD) Ok now Horohoro hated Ren and A LOT actually.

He hated him since grade 5 when he got in a big fight with Ren and he got beaten up pretty bad too. To make it worse Ren boosted it out to everyone and Horohoro was called names for a month. (poor Horo)

"Ren are you wearing a frickin tux?' laughed Horohoro.

"Ba…Ba…Baka! Stop laughing!" said a turning red Ren. He was practically a tomato right now.

"See Ren I told you that you were too formal," said Lyserg in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh before we go anywhere can you guys tell me who you paired me up with?" asked Lyserg

(ok you guys are not getting it right? Well the 3 guys (Yoh, Horohoro and Ren) met 3 girls. The 3 girls recommended another girl and coincidentally the guys and Lyserg knows the girl but the guys decide to not tell Lyserg and make it a secret cuz Lyserg don't know who the girl is yet)

"Oh you will see who it is when you get there." laughed Horohoro wickedly.

"We want to make it a surprise for you since we don't know the girls either" replied a calm Ren

"Well that's easy for you to say! At least you know they are girls, last time you guys tricked me into going out with Ryu! And notice how I'm a GUY! You guys were such jerks, maybe I should just…umm…" said Lyserg ( I think I might just write a fanfic about that…soo evil right? xD)

"Ha fail! You're too nice to even think about somethin mean to do to us for revenge." Horohoro said.

"Hey guys, I'm ready!" said an energetic Yoh.

"What took you so long Yoh?" asked a polite Lyserg.

"Yoh why is your whole outfit orange?" asked a curious Ren.

"Yeah, Yoh why do you look like a frickin ORANGE! screamed Horohoro.

"OMG! Horohoro just agreed with Ren! This is a life time experience!" exclaimed Lyserg.

"I like oranges?" said Yoh trying to reason with Horohoro. Knowing that Horo can be quite violent when he is mad.

"No you DON'T! NOT ANYMORE DO YOU LIKE FRICKIN ORANGES!" screamed Horo while throwing his soda against the window.

The soda can shattered the glass and fell off the 12th floor. Somewhere from afar they heard an "Ow."

"I didn't do anything." Horo said trying to defend himself, suddenly calming down.

"Ok back to business, Yoh go wear something more human and wear it ok!" said Horo "And take Ren with you and give him some decent clothing too." added Lyserg.

"Lyserg I'm going to get you someday!" said Ren as he was dragged by Yoh to his room. SLAM! "And its going to be harsh!"

TBC…xD how typical of me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I worked on this for a long time so you better be grateful! Just kidding but please review! I would be happy! Bye…xD


	2. Bad idea

Hello awesome people! ~

I feel super happy! Thank you for the reviews…teehee. You guys make me feel sooooo awesome. I would sing right now but you would probably go deaf if you can hear me…xD. School just started and there is lots of homework so I will try to update as soon as possible! Sadly Shaman King does not belong to be (tear)

* * *

"Wow what a busy day it is today." said Lyserg.

"Yeah, the mall is sooo crowded, even if you guess were 3 meters ahead of me I would probably get lost." exclaimed Horohoro.

"Baka! Even if it weren't so crowed you'd still get lost." said Ren in an annoyed tone.

Ren was now wearing a blue tee that has a picture of a tree on it, an orange tree. (lol what'd ya expect? Its Yoh's shirt) With a pair of faded baggy blue jeans.

"Horohoro, can we first go to a supermarket and buy an orange?" Yoh pleaded with the puppy dog face.

He was wearing a plain purple shirt with a gray sweater over it, unzipped. He was also wearing a pair of track pants. Around his neck were the famous orange headphones.

"You idiot! We're at the mall! Do you think we would just turn back and get you a frickin orange?" screamed Horohoro.

Lifting Yoh up by the collar of the shirt while doing so.

Everyone turns around and stares at Horohoro who is now on top of Yoh pinning him down on the floor while beating him up.

"Mummy, Mummy what is he doing?" a little girl asked as she pointed at Horohoro.

"Oh don't look darling!" the mother said while putting her hand over the little girl's eyes.

"Horohoro calm down! Stop acting like a moron!" shouted Ren.

"Oh yah! Wanna fight you stupid shark head!"

"What did you call me!"

"Picking a fight hun? Bring it on! I'll just beat you you like how I did in grade 5." Ren said while his hair extended a few inches.

"Stop it you two! Or else we're going to be late!" exclaimed Lyserg the most mature of the group.

"Oh yah! How could I forget, "Bubblygirl356" (a user name I made up xD) said Horohoro with dreamy eyes.

They soon approached the cafeteria (the food section) to wait for the girls.

"Oh where is Bubblygirl1356…." said Horo

"Um excuse me? Are you Handsomeandcool345?" said a girl to Horo's back.

"Wait…you handsome and cool?" laughed Ren.

That voice sounds awfully familiar thought Horohoro.

"Wtf it's you Pirika!" screamed Horo

In a swift motion Pirinka bonked Horo on the head.

"Owww" cried Horohoro with anime tears.

"BROTHER how many times have I told you not to swear in PUBLIC!" screamed Pirika.

As soon as she finished saying her sentence…um I mean finished screaming her sentence. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and backed away a few steps. Then they kept on walking as if nothing has happened. But they walked in a circular path making a visible circle around the teens.

"Pirika! Explain to me why you are here!" yelled Horohoro

"Well you see me and my friends came to meet some guys because we met online and I was suppose to meet this guy whose code name is "handsoneandcool345"

"W…wh…what!" Horohoro said with a shocked expression

"Hahahah stupid, idiot I told you it was a bad idea but would you listen….NO you didn't and now your punishment is that you were flirting with your sister the whole time." said Ren.

"W…wh…what! Your "handsomeandcool345!" Pirika screamed and had the same priceless expression.

The people looked her as if she was crazy and backed up a few steps more. Now they were at least 6m away from everyone else.

Next thing you know the security came and tried to wrestle them outside.

"Let go you big gorilla or else I'll beat the crap out of you…." Said Horohoro

"Hey what did you do to my brother!"

"Pressure point" said security.

"Oh…you gotta teach me that sometimes!"

"I told you all it was a bad idea." muttered Ren as he was dangling from the ground.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Koorinosekai : thx sooo much! I'm glad u liked it! I will try to update the chapters as soon as possible :)

Lyserg-chan : actually the person that Lyserg likes will be a big surprise!

Teehee! Sorrry guys this one was super short as usual! I wonder how some authors can write like 30 pages a week when they have to plan and they have school as well….Oh well but I assure you that the next one will be longer but it will also take a longer time period! xD Ciao!


End file.
